The invention is directed to object holders and more particularly to a beverage container holder and a fishing pole holder which can be removably attached to a cylindrical support member and may be positioned vertical, horizontal, or at any angle therebetween and still support the object held thereby in at a selected angle relative to the cylindrical support member.
There are many prior art container holders that can be attached to a cylindrical support member.
W. A. Foster, Jr., teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,436 a coaster that can be attached to vertical cylindrical support member by chain means.
William Blair Shook in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,810 teaches a water bottle cage for a bicycle cylindrical frame member. The angular position of the water cage and beverage container carried thereby are determined by the angle of the frame support member to which it is attached.
Van C. Wagnor in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,175 teaches an anti-rattle bicycle beverage container holder that must necessarily be attached to a horizontal cylindrical support member for it's intended use.
Linda D. Harris in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,281 teaches a cup holding apparatus that may be clamped only to a horizontal cylindrical support member.
In general the prior art holders that are designed for securing in various manners to cylindrical members are intended for attachment to either substantially vertically or horizontally positioned cylindrical members, especially if the object to be supported is an open liquid container or the like.
The water bottle container of U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,810 could not be supported in the manner taught if the container were open. If the container supported thereby was open then it likewise would be attached to a substantially vertically positioned cylindrical support member.
There has not been a satisfactory object holder which can be attached to a cylindrical support member regardless of its angular position and adjustable to support an object at any selected angle until the emergence of the present invention.